The present invention relates to a tag apparatus for attachment to a bag, and more particularly to a tag apparatus for attachment to a golf bag.
Prior to the instant invention, there have been efforts made to attach accessories to golf bags. Most of these accessories have taken the form of accessory holders to golf bags or on the body of the person. Examples of this type of accessory holders are illustrated in Pommenville, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,248; Schwein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,045; Kline, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,303; Darnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,934; Blastic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,152; Kline, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,310. The devices as illustrated in the aforesaid patents, which represent the best prior art known to applicant relative to the subject invention, fails to provide an apparatus which provides a function that is practical for the purpose intended for the present invention.
U.S. Pat No. 4,830,248 describes a device which is attachable to a golf bag and which holds golf accessory articles, such as a score card, pencil, golf tees and the like in a secure but removable position for convenient access to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,045 discloses a golf score card and pencil holder formed of rigid transparent plastic and of generally rectangular-shaped configuration for use by a golfer. A transparent envelope is clamped against the clamping surface of the golf score card holder. The score card is positioned between the panels of the envelope for ready examination by a user. The envelope and score card are readily removed from the holder by a user for entry of the golfer's score.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,303 discusses a golf article retaining device adapted to be removably attached to a supporting surface. This golf article retaining device retains a variety of different sized golf score cards and a receptacle for receiving and retaining a marking implement which is useful in releasably holding golf score cards, golf marking pencils and golf tees. The device is adapted to be easily and positively mounted to a supporting surface on a golf bag or on a golfer's belt in position so that easy access is obtainable to the golf score card, marking device and tees being releasably held on the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,934 describes a golf score card and pencil holder which includes a main body portion in the form of a tag provided with a loop and an elongated cord laced through holes provided in the main body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,152 describes a golf score card and pencil holder upon which a score card and a writing implement are conveniently supported so a player can easily keep track of his score, and the holder being readily attachable to a top of a golf bag that one carries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,310 describes a golf clip including a member of spring-like material which is adapted to be resiliently removably mounted in a support structure. The member is designed to resiliently and removably hold a golf score card and has a receptacle for receiving and removably retaining a scoring implement.
None of the above-discussed references discloses a tag apparatus for attachment to a bag which comprises a first flat rectangular-shaped body formed of a rigid plastic material which has a series or plurality of horizontally disposed raised ridges extending from one longitudinal edge to another and positioned in an approximately parallel fashion with respect to one another in a spaced sequential fashion from one edge toward the other end edge, wherein the ridges define a series of generally rectangular-shaped spaces in which adhesive labels containing readable printed instructions can be secured within each generally rectangular-shaped space.
These references also do not teach inserting such a label-containing flat rectangular-shaped body composed of a rigid plastic material into an envelope defined by a second transparent generally flat rectangular-shaped body comprising front and back panels which are integrally joined at one end and are not connected at the opposite end nor along their longitudinal edges, and wherein the panels of the second flat transparent body are displaced during the insertion of the first flat body such that tendency of the panels to return to the more relaxed configuration, together with the assistance of contraction lips present on a T-shaped head positioned at one end of the first flat body which grip the open ends of the front and back transparent panels, resiliently retains the first flat body.
Furthermore, these references also do not teach the insertion of such a label-containing first flat rectangular-shaped body into an envelope defined by a second transparent generally flat rectangular-shaped body wherein the front and back panels are in a frictional and watertight and/or airtight contact with the ridges of the first flat body and through which the labels adhesively secured in the first flat body are readable.
As will be described in more detail hereinafter, applicant has developed such a unique tag apparatus which is attachable to a bag.
The tag apparatus of the present invention contains, on both sides of the tag, a series of readable printed instructions intended to provide a novice player of a game, such as golf, with basic instructions during the course of the game. These instructions relate to the basic fundamentals of swing technique, including stance and grip of the golf club, head position, and follow-through. These instructions may take the form of pre-printed directions or handwritten personal reminders on adhesive labels located on the tag apparatus itself, and are easily readable by an examination of the tag. Where handwritten instructions are used, these individually-tailored instructions may be personal notes written by the golf player himself as reminders of basic fundamentals of swing technique, as well as reminders of any general flaws or personal weaknesses present in the player's game, so that he might avoid or correct them. These pre-printed instructions or handwritten personal reminders may relate to the full game or the short game, i.e., the portion of the golf game when the golf ball is on the green such as for the putt shot, chip shot, and golf pitch shot. A sand shot is also included in the short game. Accordingly, if the player discovers that his game is off or he is putting poorly, he may consult the instructions contained on the tag and correct what he is doing wrong.
Such individually tailored reminders need not be permanently affixed to the tag, but can be changed or replaced according to the present needs or demands of the player. If it is desired, for the sake of convenience, the front side of the tag apparatus may contain instructions relating to the full game, i.e., where a full swing is used, and the back side of the tag may contain instructions relating to the short game, i.e., where less than a full swing is used. Furthermore, a combination of generic pre-printed instructions and individually tailored handwritten instructions may be used.
The instructions are positioned in a lateral, sequential fashion on both sides of the tag and are protected from the damaging contacts with the elements of the outside environment such as air, water, dust, and wind by a covering of transparent plastic on both sides of the tag.